Flowers Are Stupid
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: Just some Chrisse fluff for a friend.


I just don't see the appeal. It's a small little weed growing from the ground. I mean sure, they're great to look at, with their colors and layers and what not. But really guys, they're small, limp and die easily. Anyone could take them out. Not only that but they attract all sorts of bugs and they rely on the sun for their food. I mean, what if one day the sun just doesn't show up and then they have to fend for themselves. Oh wait. They can't. They're plants. They'll just _die _like the pathetic life forces that they are_._

Bending over, I plucked the small weed from the front of my cabin with little force. The place looked a lot better with out it attracting all the attention.

_'Oh look at that! A little flower is growing in front of the Ares cabin! What are they? A bunch of pansies?' _I could almost hear them all whispering and giggling. The damn thing had been bugging the hell out of me ever since is showed up a few days ago. All bright and cheery, the nerve of some plants.

I lifted it to my nostrils and took a big whiff.

Oh god did these things stink. Why on earth do women take bouquets of them and just sniff them for the hell of it. Holy Hades what is wrong with them? They let off the most putrid smell. Saying that you smell like roses is a compliment _MY ASS_.

I laid it out on my hand, ready to crush if when suddenly, "Clarisse!"

I whipped around to see Chris Rodriguez running over to me, waving and showing off a big goofy grin. When coming up to me he set a hand on my shoulder and took in a big gulp of air. "My gods I'm not used to running so much." He shook his head still trying to catch his breath. "You'd think being a kid of a god who does a lot of running I'd genetically pick it up."

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. "You don't just 'pick something up' Chris, you have to work at it."

He made a face at the word _work_. "Eugh, work at it? I think I'll pass."

"Whatever floats your boat. When those poor little campers catch you after throwing a prank at them, don't come running to big ol Clarisse for help. Oh wait... you wouldn't be running." I snickered at my own joke. "You'd be skinned alive."

"Maybe I should work on that running thing then..." His eyes shifted from my face to my hand. His face turning into a smirk. "What's that you got there?"

I looked down at my hand, suddenly embarrassed for still holding the dumb weed. I shoved it into my pants pocket, hoping to bring it torture by keeping it in a dark cold place. "Nothing of concern." I scowled.

"You got a pretty little flower. Oh that's adorable! Man Clarisse, I didn't know you were such a _girl_."

"Can it Rodriguez." I snarled, shifting my hand into a fist. "Unless you're feeling hungry enough for a knuckle sandwich. A little snack before dinner couldn't kill you." My other hand gripped the collar of his shirt. "Or could it?" I questioned, a smile half raising on my face. Man I was just full of jokes today.

His face didn't so much as twitch. "Gods, calm down it was just a joke Clarisse. Can't take a little joke? Eh?" He poked at my cheeks as if it would help his situation in the slightest.

"Really Chris? You're really starting to piss me off." I took my hand back from his collar.

He brushed himself off as if my fingers left some sort of dirty stain on his shirt. "That's what friends do ol buddy ol pal." It's like that smile never left his face. Kinda weird. But also kinda cute. I mean stupid. Chris Rodriguez was no where near the word 'cute'.

"Who said we were friends." I snorted. "Just because I found you in some dinky Labyrinth calling for you mother to leave the light bulb in the oven for just another minute for it wasn't done 'baking' doesn't mean we're anything like friends."

"To think we had some sort of connection." He sighed and shook his head. The smile dropped as he brought his hand to his face in what looked like mock shame. "I thought we were of the closest of with and of course, give each other make-overs." He looked at me though his fingers. "I even bought a new make-up kit set in high hopes that you would want to have a sleep over and you'd be all jealous over my pretty things and then would I become the Alpha Friend."

I have him a half smile at the silly ploy. "Boy, you think you have the greatest make-up kit? Try taking that up with my super deluxe Barbie total makeover complete with make-up things, nail polish, Mani-pedi items and don't forget the list of the top ten things to make a boy totally 'go for you'. I'm a pretty sure hit for the Alpha Friend here."

Chris brought his hand down from his face. "Holy shit! To think I had beaten you at something. I can't believe I've failed!" He raked his hands through his hair. "What on Earth am I going to tell my dear mother at home that her son is the worst at everything ever possible?" He looked at me, his face struck with worry. "To not even be able to make it to such a status as Alpha Friend."

I had to stop myself from howling with laughter at his act as I set one of my hands on my hip. "I don't know man, but you can sure as hell kiss that sweet sweet title behind. I don't think I can even be seen with someone as you with such a rinky dink make-up kit."

He nearly buckled over with laughter, I had to hold onto his shoulder to keep him up straight.

"What's so funny?"

I looked to see a Stoll. Judging by his voice it was most likely Travis. His voice was a bit deeper than his brother's. Though it was hard to judge when they weren't together so that you could compare. Then again if they were together it would be easy to spot which is which simply by their slight high difference.

"Well you see," I started off with a slight smile, not the least bit affected by his appearance. "I was just telling Chris here how hilarious it would be if one of the Aphrodite girls got their pretty little face stuck in a hair dryer and we had to surgically go in and detach the two. But, instead of seeing that cute little face of 'ers it would be all burnt out and blistering thus having to replace it with yours, dooming her to a life of crime and identity loss."

He stared at me blankly. "Well that wasn't in the least bit-"

"Get outta here worm," I growled in his face.

"Gotcha." And he took a hike for it.

When he was gone Chris leaned one of arms onto my shoulder looking after him. "Man o man do I wish I could run like that."

I shoved him off, sending him stumbling back a few steps. "Practice makes perfect," I sneered and went back into my cabin.

**. . .**

My internal alarm blared and I was up on my feet in seconds. I shoved off my sweats and grabbed the pair of jeans and shirt I wore the day before. As I grabbed my air horn from my other belonging, I noticed a few other campers rolling out of bed and sleepily getting on their clothes. They took one look in my direction before they headed outside of the cabin to wait for the others.

My finger pressed down and the air horn's sound blared all through out the cabin. Some were immediately out of bed getting on their clothes and jumping out of the cabin.

With some of the newer and more reluctant ones who didn't want to budge from their resting place, I had to place the horn right next to their ear before they rolled out of bed and got ready for the morning.

When everyone but one was out ready to start our early morning run I turned the horn off and shoved the last one out of bed. It was a brand new recruit, we had just gotten her a few days ago.

"Oh come _on _Clarisse! It's five in the fucking morning, can't we sleep in for one day in our lives?" She girl shouted, jumping up angrily.

I sighed, thinking on the same speech I had to give every little booger who thought waking up to early was a pain in their patoot."No _Elizabeth, _we can't sleep in for one day. You sleep in for one day and you start to think you can sleep in on all the days. And that's cutting in on some slack on you sacks of meat. And you sacks of precious demigod meat are what the monsters out there in the real world want. You think the Ares kids last so long cause we got the good looks and brains? No you idiot, we're quick on our feet and good with any weapon. And why's that? Inheritence? No girly, we train the hardest. We have the best determination and drive. Ares gave you a drive so use it dip shit." I poked her in the chest. "You'll be on garbage duty when we get back. If this defiance keeps up you'll be on it for the rest of your life." I turned and walked to the cabin's door. "We'll wait a minute out front for you, if you're not there then I'm dragging you out."

Moments later the girl joined us with a sour face and we headed out for our early morning jog. Most days we held formation and jogged as a group but on Friday's we were able to choose our own route. I give a little freedom now and then. She'll learn that it's life or death soon enough.

Just as I had my iPod on and blaring music in my ears and my thoughts traveling elsewhere, I tripped and fell over a huge rock. Wait, scratch that, it wasn't a huge rock. It was Chris.

He looked up lazily at me and frowned. "How did you find my hiding place?" He asked.

I looked around me, noticing that this wasn't the trail that my feet usually followed every morning. "I don't," I looked around a bit confused. Not recognizing the grounds. Off in the distance I could see the Hermes cabin. "Where are we?" I asked while taking out my ear buds and shutting off my iPod.

"My secret hiding place that's not so secret anymore because you found it." He grumbled and started to sit up. "It's just a slope in the landscaping everyone normally passes with out a second thought."

The scenery was lush and filled with the same annoying weeds that dared to litter in front of my cabin. I reached into my pocket and felt that the flower was still there from before. Most girls would probably think _'Oh how romantic! Swoon swoon Twilight__'_but being here made me feel very uneasy.

I started my way up the slope so that I could get out.

"Clarisse," I paused. "Stay and relax for a bit you overworked girl, and roll around in the flowers with me."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered at what sounded like the most ridiculous idea I had ever heard in my entire existence. "Chris, have you gone insane?" I shook my head and continued making my way up the slope. I honestly have no idea how I got down there in the first place with out noticing it.

I heard him jump up from his seat. "Been there," There was a pause as he caught up with me. "Done that."

"Right," I sorta smirked as I popped my ear plugs back into my ears.

"Woah woah woah there missy before you tune me out there." He grabbed hold of one of the pieces. As soon as his fingers grazed my ear I had him in a headlock.

The ear piece was dangling from his hand. "Hey there buddy! Cool down there, I didn't pull a trigger on you or somethin'." He tried breaking free from my grasp but to no avail.

"Sorry about that?" I frowned and released him. "You were up in my face taking my things, it was just a normal reaction."

"Yeah, right right. Sorry forgot, daughter of the war god." Chris scratched the back of his neck. "But seriously Clarisse, wanna chill for a second? Take a few sweet minutes out of your busy morning to hang with good ol Chris?" He sort of gave me an awkward smile which wasn't like him. Chris wasn't all about the whole awkwardness.

I sighed and looked off in the distance to see a few of my cabin mates stop and chit chat with one another and grab a drink of water from their bottle. "I guess a few minutes would be alright." I followed Chris back down and he took a seat at a big boulder along with patting the space next to him.

I took the seat and rolled my ear buds up. I set them into my pocket and grabbed my water bottle that sat a few inches away from the boulder.

"Nice morning," Chris mused while looking anywhere but at me and jiggling his knee up and down.

I knocked it with my own as a motion for him to stop that as I took a swig of water.

"The sun is all up and cheery and the breeze is just right. Man do I love this weather." He stretched his arms out as if yawning and the not so subtly placed his arm around my shoulders.

I gave him a sideways glare while I capped my bottle. "Cold?" I asked even though he had just boasted about the nice weather.

"Yeah, it's a bit chilly, seems a little warmer over here." He said casually. Well I guess he was shaking pretty badly.

I rolled my eyes and decided to open the bottle back up and take another drink.

"Clarisse?"

Another then gulp of water, "Yeah?"

"So uh I saw you yesterday glaring at that flower," He paused and took a glance at me. When he saw me staring at him head on he looked another way. "And I got to thinkin that 'wow, Clarisse looks really cute glaring at that tiny little thing in her hands.' and then I thought of something even stupider." He didn't add anything after that and just stared at me expectantly.

"And what was that stupid thought?" I capped my water bottle back up and set it down next to me. "Even though most of your thoughts are stupid anyways so I don't see how this one is any different."

"I was thinking that 'Wow, gosh she must look super hot if," He paused. "Wait, close your eyes for a second."

"Why should I do that?" I asked, thinking that my break really should end soon. Wasting all of this time was killing me.

"Just do it."

I sighed and closed them, leaving my vision in total darkness.

"Hold out your hand," I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

I grudgedly held them out.

"Good," And then suddenly my hands were filled with something light. "Wrap your hand around it." He ordered.

I did and then opened my eyes to see a bunch of those weeds in my hand. "Chris. What the hell?"

"So I thought you would look super hot glaring at a whole bouquet of flowers."

I looked at him, and then the dumb flowers. I slowly brought them to my nose and took a big sniff at them.

"Oh gods," I choked and gagged on the damn things. I looked over at him to see this really goofy smile on his face.

"They're uh... friendship flowers!" He exclaimed.

"Das gay Chris." Was the first thing that spilled out of my mouth.

**A/N: **Sorry gulls, kinda went lazy on the last part here, I might go back and change it. But the important thing is that it's done and I'm sorta happy with it. It's just a little Chrisse fluff my friend asked for after I drew a picture of Chris and Clarisse with Chris holding out a flower to her and saying 'It's a uh... friendship flower?' and she's just like 'Dats gay Chris.' And really it was based off of Calamity Clarisse but ah whatever. I'm not really good at writing in Clarisse's POV but I'm kinda of happy with the work I did here.

So yuppers! Thank you for reading!

-DOHWUW


End file.
